Universal Conflict Saga
The is the fifth original saga in Dragon Ball Heroes. It continues on from where the Prison Planet Saga of Super Dragon Ball Heroes left off. Plot Universal Conflict: Dawn of War Saga After escaping the Prison Planet, Goku: Xeno and Vegeta: Xeno return to their world. Immediately afterward Fuwa, the Supreme Kai of Universe 6, appears on Beerus' Planet and tells Vegeta and Future Trunks that unknown enemies have appeared in his universe and have begun a war. He tells them that he has tried to get in touch with Champa and the other Gods of Destruction but has failed to make contact. Vegeta however declares that he be taken to Universe 6 so that he can deal with the enemies himself. In Universe 6, the twins Oren and Kamin battle and outmatch the Universe 6 warriors made up of Hit and the Saiyans, Cabba, Caulifla and Kale. Try as they might, the damage dealt to the twins is instantly restored. As they are about to dealt another attack, they are saved by the arrival of Vegeta along with Future Trunks who transform into Super Saiyan in order to do battle. Elsewhere, Hearts along with the now cybernetically enhanced Fused Zamasu watch the battle through a display and though Zamasu is eager to destroy the mortals he recognises from Universe 7, Hearts tells him that he must be patient and wait until Zeno has been defeated. Back on the battlefield, the twins express joy in how the battle has suddenly become so interesting and suggest that they do the "thing". They enter the wounds of Caulifla and Kale, having them undergo a Tuffleization and continue to attack the others. Hit assists trunks in holding off the Tuffles while Vegeta powers up a Final Flash but before the blast lands, Oren and Kamin leave their hosts and the blast hits everyone else instead. Exhausted, the Saiyans and Hit are suddenly pinned to the ground by a gravitational force due to Hearts. He tells everyone that the Universe Seed is brimming with energy and that he is the man who will take down Zeno, the Supreme Kai and the God of Destruction. When he attempts to finish everyone off, Oren and Kamin tell Hearts that they were in the middle of having fun fighting them causing Hearts to halt his attack. When Fused Zamasu suddenly appears, Hearts suggests heading towards the next Universe and asks Hit who is the strongest being in all of the Universes. Though Hit does not answer, Hearts is able to read his mind and determine that the answer is Jiren and decides to head to his Universe. Meanwhile in Universe 11, Jiren stands firm ready to face Cunber in battle, with Top unconscious on the ground having already been defeated. Elsewhere at Zeno's Palace, the Grand Minister asks Goku, now in similar attire if he's ready to which Goku confirms that he is. Vegeta and Future Trunks teleport to a planet in Universe 11 to find it ravaged from the recent battles. Oren, having followed the Saiyans there takes over as host of Vegeta's body, undergoing a Strongest Form 1 stage where he easily takes down Super Saiyan Trunks with Smash Break. Nearby Cunber begins his battle with Jiren but the pair appear to be evenly matched in combat though Cunber says that he will not be beaten as he transforms into a Super Saiyan 3 Full Power. When Hearts appears he tells Oren to battle Jiren saying that Cunber has done enough for now and with a snap of his fingers sends Cunber ahead to Universe 3. As Jiren continues to battle Oren, Kamin soon wishes to join in on the action, as well as Fused Zamasu. Jiren engages Zamasu who are both able to swiftly dodge each others attacks. Trunks returns and takes a swipe at Zamasu but soon finds himself beaten and on the verge of being killed by Oren but they notice a beam of light coming down from above and Goku and the Grand Minister appear from it. Goku saves Trunks using his Ultra Instinct -Sign- form which he now appears to have gained control of during his training with the Grand Minister who heads back to Zeno's Palace. As Jiren continues to fend off Zamasu, an agitated Oren attempts to attack Goku again though he easily dodges every attack and counters with a sharp punch that separates Oren from Vegeta and then blasts away an incoming Kamin. Hearts looks down on Goku and smirks as Goku coolly stares him down prepared to face him next. Anime, Manga, and Game differences *In the anime, Goku: Xeno and Vegeta: Xeno are shown leaving. *In the game, the Core Area Warriors travel to Beerus' Planet to taunt Vegeta and Future Trunks, which was what gave Kamin and Oren the idea to attack Universe 6 while the anime and manga omits this. *In the anime, Fuwa transports Vegeta and Future Trunks to Universe 6 while in the game Shin takes them. *In the manga, Caulifla and Kale were taken over by Kamin and Oren while in the game, they along with Cabba and every other Saiyan in Universe 6 taken over. *In the anime, Hit fights Kamin and Oren while in the game and manga, he fights Fused Zamasu. *In the anime, Fuwa tells Vegeta and the others of the urgent matter going down in Universe 6 and teleports Vegeta and Trunks to Sadala. In the game and manga, Fuwa is not present but is instead mentioned and Shin teleports Vegeta and Trunks to Universe 6 along with himself. *In the manga, Cabba battles against a Tuffleized Kale and Caulifla and is saved by the appearance of Vegeta and Trunks. In the anime, Cabba does not fight and instead Kale and Caulifla battle Oren and Kamin and are later Tuffleized. In the game, Kale and Caulifla aren't Tuffleized until the battle in Universe 11. *In the anime, Hit is also present during the battle. In the manga, he is elsewhere fighting Fused Zamasu and Hearts alone, and in the game he doesn't arrive until after the battle. *Oren and Kamin help Fused Zamasu fight Hit and Vegeta in the game. *Top is defeated off-screen by Cunber in the anime, whereas in the game he uses God of Destruction Mode to fight Cunber and Fused Zamasu. Characters Battles ;Anime *Hit vs. Kamin *Caulifla (Super Saiyan) and Kale (Super Saiyan C-type) vs. Oren *Hit vs. Oren *Caulifla (Super Saiyan) and Kale (Super Saiyan C-type) vs. Kamin *Vegeta (Super Saiyan) and Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) vs. Oren and Kamin *Cabba vs. Kamin (Kamin Kale) *Hit vs. Oren (Oren Caulifla) *Vegeta (Super Saiyan) vs. Kamin (Kamin Kale/Super Saiyan) *Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) vs. Oren (Oren Caulifla/Super Saiyan) *Vegeta (Super Saiyan), Future Trunks (Super Saiyan), and Hit vs. Oren (Oren Caulifla/Super Saiyan) and Kamin (Kamin Kale/Super Saiyan) *Vegeta (Super Saiyan), Future Trunks (Super Saiyan), and Hit vs. Hearts *Top vs. Cunber (off-screen) *Future Trunks (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Oren (Super Oren) *Jiren vs. Cunber (Base/Super Saiyan 3 Full Power) *Jiren vs. Hearts *Jiren vs. Oren (Super Oren) *Jiren vs. Oren (Super Oren) and Kamin *Jiren vs. Fused Zamasu (Super Saiyan Rosé/Core Area Warrior) *Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) vs. Fused Zamasu (Super Saiyan Rosé/Core Area Warrior) *Future Trunks (Super Saiyan/Base) vs. Oren (Super Oren) *Goku (Ultra Instinct -Sign-) vs. Oren (Super Oren) *Jiren vs. Fused Zamasu (Super Saiyan Rosé/Core Area Warrior) *Goku (Ultra Instinct -Sign-) vs. Kamin ;Manga *Cabba (Super Saiyan) vs. Caulifla (Tuffleized) and Kale (Tuffleized) *Vegeta (Super Saiyan) and Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) vs. Caulifla (Tuffleized) and Kale (Tuffleized) *Kefla (Super Saiyan) vs. Oren and Kamin *Hit vs. Fused Zamasu (Super Saiyan Rosé/Core Area Warrior) *Hit vs. Hearts Manga Chapters Episode List Trivia *This marks the first time that Vegeta has visited Planet Sadala after having requested a visit to Cabba back during the Tournament of Destroyers in Dragon Ball Super. *This saga marks the second time that Goku receives a new outfit whilst training under an Angel. The first time was when he was given a new outfit by Whis. *This saga marks the second time that a Tuffle has taken over control of Vegeta's body with the first time being Baby in Dragon Ball GT. Gallery Site Navigation Category:Sagas Category:Dragon Ball Heroes sagas Category:Universal Conflict Saga Category:Dragon Ball Heroes Category:Universe Mission